


What It Means

by raven_aorla



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Possibly Pre-Slash, compassion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/pseuds/raven_aorla
Summary: You're no longer sure what justice is, among Mankind. You need a different guide.





	What It Means

You lift mangled metal looking for survivors. You find a woman with a scarred face. She looks at you with hate and fear. You could crush her with a single blow. She would deserve it.

When she lashes out at you (poison) with such small hands (murderer) with what starts as snarls (animal) but turns to sobs (monster), you just take her fine-boned wrists (human) gently. She's (human) hurting herself.

"Don't you know who I am?" she whispers. (Human.)

"I do." You release her. She remains still. Stares. 

Her hidden face is damaged, not ugly. 

Believing in love means choosing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any interest in something original from me? Maybe an urban fantasy which includes a lesbian personification of Spring, for example? [ Available as ebook and print form on Amazon](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07DSLT3D2/ref=mp_s_a_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1529183871&sr=8-2&pi=AC_SX236_SY340_FMwebp_QL65&keywords=Donaya+Haymond&dpPl=1&dpID=51cFXjiasBL&ref=plSrch), and in [print from the Barnes & Noble site.](https://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/seasons-turning-donaya-haymond/1129067787?ean=9780999202654)


End file.
